1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplex broadcasting receiver. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving multiplex broadcasting having the claimed structure, for receiving and displaying digital data such as program information and weather information transmitted multiplexed on FM broadcast from a broadcasting station.
2. Description of the Background Art
A commercial FM radio broadcasting transmitting, in multiplexed manner, digital data such as program information, news and weather forecast utilizing a band not used for transmitting audio signals has been known. A receiver receives such digital data and displays the data on a display in the form of characters and graphics.
In order to receive desired digital data, a user operates the receiver in the following manner.
First, the user presses a menu key, for example, so that a program menu is displayed on a display of the receiver. Thereafter, the user selects the name of a desired program included in the program menu, and by pressing a determination key, for example, determines a program to be displayed. When the selected program includes a plurality of pages, the user feeds pages by manually operating an up/down key, for example, so as to switch the displayed content. When the user looks through all the pages and wishes to switch to another program, the user again operates a key so that the program menu is displayed, and the above described manual operation is repeated.
If it is not possible to display all the names of programs on the display at one time when the program menu is to be displayed, the user must switch the contents of the displayed program menu by means of the up/down key, for example.
Therefore, the conventional multiplex broadcasting receiver has a disadvantage that operation is troublesome.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving multiplex broadcasting which allows the user to see the content of a received program by a simple operation.
The apparatus for receiving multiplex broadcasting and for displaying the multiplexed data in accordance with the present invention includes a memory for storing a plurality of multiplexed data groups included in the multiplex broadcasting, and a display for successively displaying the stored plurality of data groups.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus for receiving multiplex broadcasting and for displaying multiplexed data includes a tuner for receiving the multiplex broadcasting, a decoder for obtaining multiplexed data from the received broadcasting, a memory for storing the obtained data, and a display unit for successively displaying the stored data.
According to the present invention, as the multiplexed data groups included in the multiplex broadcasting are stored and displayed successively, the multiplexed data can be seen without any complex key operation by the user. Therefore, the receiver is very convenient for use.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.